


Dimension Omegaverse

by FleebJuice5



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Forced, Knotting, M/M, Omegaverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:40:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22465816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleebJuice5/pseuds/FleebJuice5
Summary: At the age of 18 all students are re-examined to be assigned their secondary sexes. Morty, assigned male at birth, was sure to be diagnosed as a typical male beta just like his father. Unfortunately for Morty, his body suddenly begins to change, increasingly worrying himself he may actually be an omega. Not wanting to let anyone know, the boy tries to keep a low profile. It isn't until an incident at school that one of his family members begins to question what's really going on. Later test results confirm what Morty has been dreading. He is in fact a male omega.
Relationships: Rick Sanchez/Morty Smith
Comments: 4
Kudos: 163





	1. Chapter 1

"Now class, I know you all would much rather learn about Shakespeare or what ever is it kids these days learn about, but this is a mandatory lecture so I want everyone to pay attention." Morty's teacher pulled the white projector screen down over the white board and adjusted the projector lens to fit to screen. "You are all around 16 years old now so this lecture is crucial for your understanding of second sexes...." Nervous snickers and giggles emanated from the back of the class room. “Now don’t make me come back there you two!" The teacher eyed the two before striding over to the lights and dimming them so the students could better see the projections.  
Morty sighed and laid back in his chair. Jeez, this was going to be a boring day. Morty already knew about the second sexes, most kids did. But because second sexes presented around puberty, they had to be reminded.  
Morty didn't feel the need to pay attention. He was 100% sure he was a beta male. *Male being your first sex via chromosome variant and beta being the second sex characteristics.* Everyone he met assumed he was a beta, he presented as a perfect beta male just like his father. His sister Summer had been diagnosed as beta female just a few years earlier. The only people in Morty's family that weren't betas were his mother and grandfather whom were both Alphas. Morty knew for a fact he was no alpha, he had non of the characteristics not to mention alphas are usually diagnosed much earlier, roughly 10 years of age. Betas and omegas were tested for together at the age of 18. Morty had just turned 18 and was eagerly waiting for his appointment next week. He knew he was a beta but having the written results would be even better.  
"70% of the population are betas." He heard the drawl voice of the professor say as he jumped to the next slide. "Betas are the working class individuals of the society but can have varying statuses."  
Morty rolled his eyes at that. His father was a low statues beta, weak and practically an omega but somehow, miraculously, he was not. Betas were practically just like any other humanoid species, males could mate females and females could give birth. Betas didn't have to same mating rituals alphas and omegas has, nor did they go into heat. However, betas could smell alpha pheromones, they just aren’t affected by them the same way omegas are.. 

"20% of the population are alphas." The teacher had continued onto yet another slide. "Aggressive by nature, Alphas are almost always successful and at the top of their game. All alphas have an above 130 IQ and an extremely good sense of smell. They can smell an omega in heat over 20 miles away!"  
Always successful.. ha, Morty thought to himself thinking of his mother and grandpa. Sure his mom was a successful surgeon and his grandfather was one of the smartest scientists in existence, but they still had problems... they were not perfect by any means. Morty’s mother struggled with alcohol abuse and his grandpa.. well, he alcohol was only one of the many substances the elder indulged in. On top of that, his mother was never able to find an omega mate and instead resorted to a beta that happened to be around during one of her ruts. Beth ended up pregnant with Summer and decided to gave in and bond with the Beta.  
As for Morty’s grandfather; Rick’s mate was gone, dead by some unknown cause and still hasn't found a new mate. Morty could only watch as Rick would endure the painful ruts, binge drinking to decrease the pain of no bonded mate. The teen would question why the man didn't try to find an omega or at least a beta to relieve the agony. But Rick would simply shrug it off and say he was just waiting for his fated pair to connect with him. This in turn had shocked Morty. Taken it back by the off romantic gesture of the man who seemed to care about little to nothing. However Morty still loved his grandpa and hoped the elder would eventually find a new mate before he withered away and died.  
Morty turned back to the lecture, the teacher was still going on about alpha temperament. Morty has seen angry alphas but neither Rick nor his mom had ever been scary. Not in the way the teacher was making it sound.. "alphas will grow large fangs to bite the scruff of an omega to take them as their mate.... A bite on the scruff indicates the omega has been marked and therefore, bonded.... Sometimes alphas will fight over the same mate, in these cases, one of the alphas will probably be killed... Alphas are very territorial and dislike sharing a home with other alphas..."  
Morty wondered if his mother and grandfather would ever fight for dominance over the home or if Rick would eventually snap and tear his father Jerry to pieces. Morty shook the thought, No, Rick would never do that... would be? He certainly was capable of killing the man, but maybe Rick actually did care about Jerry. Or maybe Rick just respected his daughter Beth too much to kill her mate.   
Morty looked up at the screen, they were talking about omegas now..  
"The final 10% of the population are omegas. To put it simply, omegas are the breeders for alphas and are often treated like trophy wives no matter if they are male or female." The teacher paused to glare at one of the students whom began giggling. "Once an omega turns 16, he or she will go into heat. Most heats occur once a month for roughly a week, in which time an omega becomes very weak and very horny.” More giggles and a few snorts echoed the small overly warm classroom. The teacher rolled his eyes, pausing again until the giggles began to die down so he could continue. “Omegas are the most fertile when in heat, impregnating is practically 100%! Both male and female omegas have a womb, though male omegas tend to need c section deliveries due to their hip size and sex organ placement." Morty shivered at the thought of a guy giving birth.  
"During an omegas heat, pheromones are produced to attract potential alpha mates. Omegas are usually drawn to a specific mates smell. For example, if an omega is in heat and there are six alphas available, the omega will mostly likely fight off all but one...” “A soul bonded pair will both experience heat at the same time, aka trigger one another’s heat...” Morty felt like dozing off, the lecture was exhausting and he could learn all he needed to know on pornsites. How alphas cocks expanded inside an omega, knotting them together as the alpha released a large quantity of sperm, ensuring the omega become pregnant. How each pairing differed during sex, omega x alpha versus beta x alpha and so on. “Once an omega is mated by an alpha their heat cycles decrease to every 3 months they are bonded to that specific mate. An alpha and omega are only officially bonded by a bite mark made by the alpha to the scruff of the omegas neck."  
The teacher paused and looked at the students with a sympathetic expression. "If you feel like you are an omega or you feel like someone you know is, please tell a teacher. We don't want any students getting hurt or raped, ok?"  
Morty fidgeted nervously in his seat, omegas being raped was an all too familiar thing. He'd see reports on the news for it all the time and how betas were trying to fight alphas on enforcing a protection act for their omega counterparts.  
"An omegas heat sometime resembles that of a bad flu or female beta menstrual cycle."  
Ugh! Morty threw his head on the table of the desk. This class was taking forever!!  
"The omegas opening will be filled with an alphas genitalia. Female alphas have both reproductive organs so they can either mate with omegas or be impregnated by male betas" the teacher flashed images of omega genitalia on the screen and Morty heard a few gasps from his fellow classmates. "An alphas penis will knot during sex with an omega in heat. This knot inflates inside the omega to ensure a pregnancy. Omegas are almost 100% likely to become impregnated if mated during their heat, so please be careful and don’t do anything stupid! You are all babies and we don't need you all to be producing pups!"  
Morty twitched his eye at the teachers words, gross he thought as he peered up at the screen. There was a vast array of alpha genitalia now and it certainly was shocking. Morty had forgotten how big male alphas dicks were, how could that thing fit into anyone?! Morty bit his lip and blushed, did Rick have a package like that? He recalled seeing his grandfather naked before but never erect.  
A sudden wave of nausea hit Morty off guard, making him clench his hands to his stomach. *Ugh... what now?* the teen groaned, head firmly pressed to the wood grain of his desk. Morty felt warm and a painful cramping sensation began to slowly grow within his lower abdomen. A feeling similar to that of gass pains, only, it seemed different. Lower? Part of Morty felt like the pain wasn’t in his intestines at all, but what else would there be? His liver? The boy clamped his eyes shut, hoping the sensation would pass. As he lay against the cool wooden desk, Morty began to realize just how dank the room smelled. Sweat, mold, paper and dust permeated his nostrils making it hard to breath. *What's going on?* Mortys mind went blank, beginning to doze from the uncomfortable throbbing within his abdomen.  
"Morty Smith!" Morty jumped, looking up from his chair to see his teacher glaring down at him. "Boy I hope you weren't alseep for the entire presentation, this is key stuff to know!" Morty rubbed his eyes and looked around, the students had all wandered off to their next classes. He had fallen asleep in class..  
What the he— did I pass out? Morty worriedly thought to himself before answering the teacher.  
"Aw jeez, I-Im sorry professor." Morty rubbed the back of his head before getting up and throwing his backpack over his shoulder.  
"I must've dozed off the last few minutes, I swear I was paying attention for most of it.." Morty confessed.  
"Well you better not let that happen again Smith!” The teacher crossed his arms before walking to his desk and plopping down on an old swivel chair.  
Morty nodded, exiting the class room and quickly heading towards his final class of the day. He was shaking now, he hadn't fallen asleep in class for years now. The last time was when Rick took him on a three day long adventure with no sleep! Morty was used to not sleeping much anymore and his body had adjusted to it. Morty tried to recall last night, 8 hours of sleep he was sure of it. The sudden dozing off in class made Morty feel uneasy. *Not to mention the strange cramping sensation..* Mortys face was still flushed and his heart still fluttered in his chest. *What’s wrong with me? Is this some sort of panic attack?* Biting his lip, the teen slipped into the bathroom to check his complexion and to take a quick piss. Morty made his way to the sinks and glanced at his reflection. He was flushed alright...his cheeks rose pink and eyes sunken into the sockets of his skull. Morty noticed how his pupils also seemed to be slightly dilated as he splashed water onto his face. *Did Rick slip some strange alien drugs into my food?* The teen frowned, taking a deep breath, before slipping over to one of the urinals to relieve himself. Unbuttoning his fly, the teen released his trapped cock. Morty held his length and released a steady stream of piss into the porcelain bowl. It felt good, letting out a sigh as he emptied himself. Yet the moment was cut short as Morty paused, feeling something wet trickle down his inner thigh. *What the?* The teen tried to comprehend the sensation he just experienced. *Maybe you’re just imagining things?* the teen chewed at his lip, trying not the acknowledge the strange feeling. Another trickle of warm wet liquid trickled down the teens thigh, sending a shiver down Mortys spine. *hallucinating?* *Lets hope so..* Morty groaned to himself, shaking off his cock before pulling up his pants. *Maybe it was sweat from sitting all day?* *Yea maybe that’s it.* *just check though... what if it’s diarrhea?!* *damnit..* Morty looked around, listening and studying his surroundings. The bathroom was empty, and with a sigh, Morty nervously slipped a finger down into his pants, gliding the finger around his inner thigh where the wetness was. Morty slide his index finger over a sticky substance, pausing to frown. *please be sweat* Morty whined, before pulling his hand free to examine the findings. He looked down at his finger to find it now coated in a clear sticky substance. The teens eyes widened, unsure of what to make of this discovery. *What the heck it this?* Morty stared at the substance, sniffing it awkwardly , just to make sure it didn’t have some sort of odor. In a weird way, the substance smell almost sweet. *what the fuck is going on? Should I see the nurse?* Morty shook his head, it wasn't blood or shit so whatever, he can deal with it.   
Slipping his pants up once again, the tiny teen walked over to the sinks and scrubbed his hands clean. His face was less red now and his pupils seemed to be normal again. *Good.* Morty Let out a sigh of relief before exiting the bathroom and heading down the hall to his final class of the day.  
Morty sat patiently at his desk, awaiting his teacher to start the lesson, so he could get it over with and go home. The teens face felt warmed again and it caused the boy to nervously chew at his lip. *The weird feelings are returning...* The rooms smell began to bother the boy again and his lower abdomen started throbbing like earlier. It felt like someone had their hands on his lower intestines and was slowly squeezing them every few minutes. The feeling made Morty feel like he was going to vomit. *Its probably just food poisoning from the cafeteria. Just suck it up!*   
Finally The class began, but went by agonizingly slow. The teachers voice was like a deep hum in the boys ears. All Morty wanted was to jump up from his seat and run home to curl up in bed. Yet he was stuck in the confines of this smelly classroom with a dull teacher and throbbing abdomen.  
Beads of sweat began to form on Morty's forehead, he wiped it off with the back of his hand, noticing how warm his forehead felt. *Ugh I'm getting a fever now?* He hated getting sick, the awkwardness of being ill at home with his dad as his nurse. Morty's father didn't work much and while the boy loved his dad, a whole day alone with the man was enough to drive anyone insane. *No! I'm not getting sick, just food poisoning.* Morty assured himself, shaking his head and Trying his best to focus on the lecture at hand.


	2. Just a little cold

Morty's body shook, gnawing at his lower lip In irritation. *Can’t this day go by any faster?* The pain in his lower abdomen was getting progressively worse, sweating more noticeable and face beet red. Morty slowly sucked in a deep breath of sour air, trying to calm his rapidly beating heart but with no avail. The air was heavy and stank of hormone ridden students and dust. It was like a thick, musty odor had hot boxed the entire class room, suffocating the boy. Morty desperately wanted fresh air and his fidgeting increased with every minute. The pain in his abdomen now came in waves, one minute he'd feel alright and the next, he was in pure agony. Another surge of pain rushed over the teen, making the boy gasp, quickly covering his mouth to muffle any sounds. *Come on Morty, only 30 more minutes, we’re halfway through.* A couple of students glanced over at the tiny teen upon hearing the gasp. They frowned, cocking an eyebrow at him for acting oddly. *Fuck, act natural..* Morty tried his best to play off his actions as if he'd seen something crazy on his phone, yet a few of the students continued to stare. No. Not just stare. Smell. *Why?* Morty gulped, looking down at his desk, hoping the kids would stop. *Whats going on? Just leave me alone! Why are you smelling the air? Do a smell bad?* Morty let out a nervous whine, the staring was unsettling to say the least.. He darted at the students that stared, and to his surprise, Jessica was one of them. “J-Jessica?” The teen mumbled to himself, averting his eyes from the beautiful red head. *Oh god she’s looking at me too?!* Morty turner back towards his school crush and gave the girl an apologetic smile, blushing a bit as he did so. Yet Jessica just continued to stare, unblinking. *What's going on?* Morty thought to himself as he continued to monitor Jessica's movements without being caught. She was staring blankly, with her mouth slightly ajar as if tasting the air. A creepy display that reminded him of the time he had asked Rick to make him a love potion. *You must smell bad..* Morty looked up at the chalkboard, trying to focus on anything else. Even if he did smell, why would it cause this much of an audience. Maybe he had unknowingly shit himself? Or maybe he had forgotten to put on deodorant? Mortys mind raced, trying to figure out a reason, all the while his abdomen throbbed and head spun.  
The class continued to drag on Morty. *Make it end!! How long has it been?* Morty could feel a warm wetness pooling in his boxers, and awkwardly wriggled in his chair. *Shit! Shit! Did he just piss? Fuck! He needed Rick, he would know what to do. He always did!* Morty’s lower region twitched, sweat dripping down his body as he continued to stay put. *I want to get up.. but what if I DID wet myself? He’d have to shamefully wall out of the classroom in piss stained pants as the other students laughed. *Fuck, help! Someone!!* The teen twisted his eyes shut, on the verge of crying at this point. The pain was so excruciating and the uncomfortable wetness too much for the fragile kid to take. *HELP!* 

"Morty"  
Morty paused, the teacher had stopped talking mid-sentence. *Thats odd...* Morty opened his eyes to find the teacher staring down at him, a stern look upon his face and a hand pinching the bridge of his nose.  
Shit! Morty blushed with embarrassment and darted his eyes from side to side noticing the other students staring at him again.  
"Y-yes sir?" Morty mumbled, nervously fidgeting in his chair.  
"Mr. Smith, can you please step outside the classroom with me for a moment?" The teacher looked slightly uncomfortable, glancing at the other students while rubbing the back of his neck. Morty nodded without thinking, too petrified to focus. *Am I in trouble?!* The teen nervously got up from his desk and slowly followed the teacher out of the room and into the hallway. Morty kept his head down, trying to ignore to snickers and gossip the kids were saying about him. "Oooh is he in trouble?" He heard a girl whisper to her friend. Other students just gave the dead stare or sniffed at the boy as he walked by. What the fuck!  
Morty decided to keep his gaze at the floor until he stepped out into the hall to confront the teacher.  
The man stood with his arms crossed and a worried expression on his face. Morty bit his lip nervously, he could feel sweat trickle down his back and the wetness pooling in his boxers.  
"Morty.... are you feeling ok?" The teacher spoke with a kind tone the teen had never heard from the man.  
Morty hesitantly nodded in response. The pain in his stomach lurched and spasmed but he sucked it up, not wanting to make the man worry.  
The teacher cocked an eyebrow, staring the boy up and down. “Are you sure? Now Mr. Smith I know when you’re lying to me. Don’t ya think you should see the nurse?"  
"N-no I'm fine really! It's food poisoning I'm sure of it." Morty smiled at the man, hoping he would shrug it off and get back to his lecture.  
"Well..." the teacher choked on his words "I'm not an expert on the matter but.." he fidgeted a little bit before continuing. "Morty er, your a registered omega, right? I’m pretty sure you’re in heat right now. Have you not been taking your suppressants on a daily basis?"  
Morty furrowed his brow "I'm not an omega" he replied in a low voice.  
"Im not an omega, I am a beta that is sick. That's it." Morty snapped at the man before he could reply. The teacher just looked at the boy nervously. "Sorry, I just was worried and felt I should voice my concern."  
"Could you have done it after class?" Morty hissed.  
The man only looked away and with a slight apologetic expression, the two headed back into the classroom.  
Morty slumped in his chair, uncomfortable, wet, warm and now irritable. He could feel the mans eyes staring at him whenever he turned away. *Stupid creepy ass teacher, who the hell does he think he is? The audacity to assume I am an omega. Fuck off!* Morty darted his eyes up into the teachers and glared, hoping the teacher would stop it. Morty wasn't in the mood, becoming progressively pissed with every second. He hurt so damn much and could feel wetness building up in his boxers. *Fuck school!* Eventually the class ended and the teacher excused the class. Morty swung his backpack over his shoulder and headed towards the door. As he stepped beneath the frame, the teacher called out to him. “Mr. Smith do you have a minute?” Morty bit his lip and angrily sat back down in his chair. Glaring at the other students who glanced at him on their way out of the room.  
Once the class had emptied and Morty was alone with the teacher, the man closed the classroom door. “Mr Smith..” the teacher spoke, turning to face the teen. "Morty, I'm only doing this because I'm concerned...but I seriously think you should see a doctor or atleast the school nurse." The older male shrugged. "Why?!" Morty spat. "Why do you think I'm an omega? Why do you even care?!"  
"My daughter was an omega, I just like helping and..."  
"Thanks but I'm not an omega" Morty swung his bag over his shoulders and stomped out of the classroom without another word. 

*FUCK HIM!*

Morty ran down the hall, heart racing, pants soaked, stomach cramping. "Panic attack, that's all! I'm fine, that asshole just wanted to be creepy."  
Morty stumbled out of the school and down the stairs. Trying to keep a steady pace, but his body was giving out on him. *Fuck!* The boy chewed at his lip, tasting blood. *Come on body, you can’t fail me now.* The teen needed to relax, needed to get whatever this sickness was under control.  
Painfully, Morty began his trek home. A walk that normally took him less than 15 minutes but the pain limited his mobility. Morty rounded a bend, just a few blocks from home, when a strong odor wafted into his nostrils. It was sickeningly sweet and sour, making his stomach lurch. *Gross what the fuck is that?* The teen hobbled over to a small ally and held his stomach. The scent was overpowering and was beginning to make him gag. *keep it together... where’s Rick when you need him* The teen whimpered, a wave of fear taking hold of his tiny body. Was he ok? What if he was dying? Morty let out another sound of distress, sliding his back down the wall until his ass collided with the ground. and thudded His body shook and was glossy with sweat. He squeezed his knees into his chest and began to cry. 

"Hey what's wrong?" A milky voice called out, causingMorty to flinch. The teen raised his head to look for where the voice had come from. Three men were walking up to him from within the ally. They stopped and stood over Morty, grinning. Large canines poked from the mouths making the boy shake.  
"You ok kid?" The man in the middle said. His glossy black hair hung down in a messy bun. Large muscles poked from his ripped shirt that was stained with who knows what. The other two men were shorter and bulkier in stature. One was bald with a strange tattoo over an eye while the other sported short blonde hair and an unkempt beard.  
Morty nodded, curling into a tighter ball.  
*Go away...* "Awww, you poor thing." The man with black hair purred, bending over to pat the boys head. Morty pulled back, unsure of his current situation and was beginning to panic.  
The man bent down and put his face against Morty’s neck. The teen squeaked, trying to keep some form of distance. “You smell so good little one" he hissed in the boys ear. "You know we can make you feel better."  
*What the fuck did that mean?!* "Ah, no, no I’m ok" Morty pushed the mans fave away, sheepishly smiling to show that everything was fine and that they could leave.   
"No! It’s ok! We won’t hurt you" The man pushed Morty into the wall, pressing his nose to the boys neck. The other two men bent over him, sniffing the air. “S-stop it! Wh-what do you think you’re doing?” Morty began to wriggle under the mans body which was slowly pinning him down onto his back.  
"Stop it! What the fuck is wrong with you guys?!” Morty yelled, flailing his arms until he successfully threw a punch, hitting the black haired man square in the jaw.  
*shit.* "Fucking omega brat!" The black haired man spat, hitting the boy back.  
“I’m not an omega! Morty screamed, his head colliding with the ground, body pressed into the pavement. The other two men began to growl and snicker, staying back a few feet to watch. “Fucking alpha assholes!” The teen cried, hoping someone would hear and come to his aid. They were alphas, the boy was certain of it, stray, unmated alphas. He could see the dilation of the men's eyes and the pungent sour odor. "Im not an omega, jeez what the fuck it wrong with you guys?!” Morty kicked beneath the Black haired alpha. “L-leave me alone!” He squealed, their repulsive odors making the boy want to wretch. “That’s a cute joke, sweet thing.” The man sniffed the kid up and down and grinned. "Damn it's been a long time since I've had an omega." He cackled. "I'm not an omega!!"  
Suddenly Morty gasped as the two other men pinned his arms down, making the boy unable to hit or scratch.  
"What do you want?!" The boy screamed, darting around for any passerby's, sadly he was too far into the ally way for anyone to see them.  
"You, little one" the black haired man licked up and down the boys neck, humming into the soft skin. Morty let out a whimper, tears flooding his eyes.  
"I'm not an omega though, please let me go!"  
He felt a cold hand curl underneath his shirt and up his chest, caressing his clean skin. "Nooo!" He shouted, hoping someone would hear him and intervene.  
"What your a fucking beta in heat or something?" The bald man grunted.  
"I've never heard of a beta in heat, does he think he's a gamma?" The blonde man replied.  
"Nah, gammas are just betas, pussy betas. This bitch ain't a beta I can show you."  
Morty felt the buttons of his pants loosen and the sound of his zipper sliding open. Morty shot his eyes open as wide as they could be and his back contorted and he felt a hand cup his length.  
"How cute!" Morty heard of of the men chirp.  
"Look, this is the beauty of a male omega."  
Morty felt his shoes being pulled off and thrown aside and his pants pulled down the his ankles. His boxers came next. Peeled down and exposing his little erection to the men. Mortys bottom pressed into the cold rough pavement and felt the cool trickle of wetness again.  
"See how wet he is, definitely an omega in heat" he heard the black haired man purr. A finger glided over the boys hole and other arms spread his legs open.  
The three alphas stared at his lower body, examining his lower region. It made Morty blush and begin to cry.  
"Im not, im not! I can't be an omega!" The boy sobbed.  
A hand pinched at his member while another circled his hole. A mouth came down over the boys neck and began to suck and nip the area. Morty shook his head, he needed to fight! Why wasn't he body letting him fight?! He felt so weak and defenseless.  
Suddenly to boy froze as he felt the finger stop circling his hold and begin to press against the opening. Morty gasped, wriggling his hips to try and release the finger that had begun to slip into his wet heat.  
"Mmmm your so tight." The black haired alpha purred, licking the boys neck and chin.  
Morty turned his head away just in time to see the bald alpha lift the boys shirt to expose his bare chest. The man clamped his mouth onto mouth onto the boys left nipple and begin to suck. Morty let out a cry of pain, screwing his eyes shut. Mortys length was being pumped and the finger within him was now aggressively thrusting in and out. The boy cried out with no avail.  
"It's ok, we are going to make you feel really good."  
Morty heard a zipper being pulled down and a fumbling of denim. Morty needed help, even if he was somehow an omega he didn't want to end up with one of these men.  
"Rick!" Morty cried "Rick!!"  
"Aww is that mates name? Sorry but he's a little late, he should've marked you."  
The man pulled his finger free from Mortys ass and positioned his large alpha length to the boys entrance.  
"I'm going to make you mine" he laughed.  
"Riiickk!!"  
Morty felt hot pressure against his hole and a tearing sensation as the mans length was forced inside. Morty screamed.


	3. Baring the heat

The pain was unbearable as Morty tried his best to keep the intruder out.   
"Fuck, he's really tight" the black haired man groaned, pushing himself harder inside. Morty wriggled his little body beneath the man, sobbing as the pain increased.   
"Damn his scent is getting really strong!" The man with blonde hair chuckled, fanning a hand over his nose.   
"Yesss smells so good" the black haired man moaned.  
Morty could feel the warmth of the bald man licking at his chest and neck. The blonde alpha pinching at his nipples, it all made him want to die.   
Morty whimpered under the three men, this was it, he was going to give up and break.   
Trying one more time to flail the boys body began to weaken. Everything hurt, the pressure of three grown men baring down on him was too much.   
Morty relaxed his body, whimpering as he gave into exhaustion. He hated himself for being so weak, maybe he deserved this punishment. 

The black haired alpha grunted at the ease of access into the boys hole and began pushing the head of his thick erection deeper inside. He moaned as the hot wetness sucked him in, ignoring the screams from the small boy. Just as the man was about to completely fill the boy with his cock, there was a snapping sound and a bright green light.   
Morty tried to open his eyes to see what it was but the green glow was too intense. It reminded the boy of something, something familiar.. why? 

"Ooh hell no!" The scratchy low voice of his grandfather bellowed.   
"What the fuck?! How did- where did you come from!" Yelled one of the attackers.   
The two men pinning the boy down got up to confront the elder.   
"Who the fuck are you?!" The blonde haired man spat.   
"Your worst nightmare bee-ooootch!"   
Morty could hear growling before the all too familiar sound of Ricks laser gun. Pop! Pop! Wetness splattered onto the boy, hot, sticky with the strong smell of iron. Morty kept his eyes shut, he didn't want to know what was going on but hoped Rick was winning.   
As the black haired man stayed put, guarding his new found toy, the other two men sounded like they were being gutted alive. Screams and growls eminented the alley way until all was silent except for the heavy breathy of the alpha above him. Morty heard the black haired alpha snarl and bark, tensing his body before releasing himself from the boy. The alpha hissed and lunges at the elder. There was another pop of the gun and loud thud. 

Morty heaved, his body shook as he tried to hear what had gone on, too afraid to open his eyes.   
"R-Riiick?!" Morty sputtered, listening for any signs of life. There was a familiar grunt and the boy opened his eyes. Mortys eyes widened seeing the dead man sprawled at his side, blood splattered across his body. Morty let out a howl of panic as he tried to push the dead mans body away from him.   
"It's ok Morty! Y-your-urp-ok now." Rick fumbled over to the boy, slipping his laser gun back into his pocket. Morty scrambled to a seated position against the wall staring wide eyed at the three alphas dead on the pavement. Blood seeped from their wounds and pooled on the cold stone.   
"Morty" Rick stood over the boy with a fearful look in his eyes.   
"Rick... I" Morty blushed realizing he was practically naked. Akwardly the little omega slid his crumpled boxers over his ass, trying to ignore the blood seeping from his torn hole. Rick stared, still shaking as the boy slid his pants back on and pulled his little yellow shirt back down.   
"R-rick?" Morty whimpered, his hole burned and his body felt flushed with heat. Morty struggled to his feet, wincing at the pain. His head spun dangerously and his body faltered. Just before Mortys body gave out, Rick reached out and embraced the boy. Rick held the boy up in his strong yet shaken arms.   
"Morty...Morty what the hell happened?"   
Morty slumped in the mans arms and chewed the inside of his cheek.   
"I'm sorry Rick.."   
Rick pulled the boy in closer, "no baby, don't be sorry."   
Morty sniffled and buried his face in the mans lab coat. The smell was comforting.   
"Morty.. you- your.." Rick sniffed at the boys neck. "An Omega?"   
Morty pulled away, he was scared and confused and didn't need Rick making fun of him for possibly being an omega.   
"Rick I-I-I don't know ok?! Please don't tell anyone, I really, this is really overwhelming. Can we just like, go home? Please?" Morty looked at his bare feet and rubbed his sore arm.   
Rick smelled the air again, his pupils dilated slightly before shaking his head and responding. "Y-yea, s-sure." 

Rick gathered the boys shoes that had been tossed a few feet away, all the while staring and smelling the air.   
"Rick.. I think... I need to be checked by a doctor."   
Rick made a grunt, "I can do most of the things they can do."   
"Can you figure out a persons second sex?"   
"Morty" Rick leaned down over the boy and sniffed. "You are definitely an omega.. and by the looks of it you started your heat."   
Rick pulled away crumpling his nose and rubbing his temples.   
"W-we... Morty.. your an omega. Umm is that why they attacked you?" Rick paused awkwardly, trying to find the words.   
Morty looked defeated, tears swelling in his red eyes. "Fuck... why me Rick? I-I can't do this, I can't be an omega.!"   
Rick patted the boy on the back. "Hey, it's not the end of the world Morty. Y-you just need some suppressants and you'll be fine in no time!"   
"No! Rick don't you get it?!" Morty snapped, "I am an omega, that means I can get pregnant! What if I am pregnant now?! I need to be checked, I can't have a kid! Rick I'm scared!"   
Morty crumpled further into his grandfathers arms, sobbing into his sleeve. Ricks smell was warm, comforting.   
"Hey, I-I don't... did they knot you?"   
"No.?"   
"Morty I doubt you are pregnant but I can give you a morning after pill just in case."   
Morty whimpered into Ricks arms. "Everything hurts Rick, I just want to go home."   
Rick inhaled the boys scent and placing a hand at the scruff of mortys neck.   
"What's wrong, Rick?"   
"Did they bite you? Are you bleeding anywhere?"   
Morty blushed and shook his head.   
"N-no they.. you saved me Rick." Morty let out a nervous laugh.   
Rick nodded letting out a sigh of relief.   
"Thats good, w-we need you to, I-I'll get you some heat suppressants. Your scent is r-really damn str-urp-ong!"   
"Sorry..." Morty nuzzled into Rick.   
"Fuck, Morty you little—"   
Rick took out his portal gun and shot open a portal. Carefully Rick scooped up the little omega and walked through the glowing green light and into the familiar garage.


	4. Fated pair?

Morty lay on the metal examination table. Once the two had gone through the portal, Morty had passed out in Ricks arms. 

Rick had carried the boy down into his secret bunker beneath the garage to better examine the kid without anyone interrupting. Rick pulled out a red serum from a side drawer and injected it into the boys arm. Morty's breathing slowed and his body relaxed.   
"Ugh, damn his smell is still so strong."   
Rick wrinkles his nose, his body was gonna die from the boys enticing scent. Rick quickly injected himself with a blue vial, relieving the alpha inside him.   
"Hah, that's better.."   
Rick was now able to check the boy, make sure he really was an omega and to get a better look at the boys damage.

Taking a deep breath Rick began to peel off the boys clothes. Wriggling the kid free from his underwear, he stared down and the kids naked body. Morty was so small and his frame was very feminine. Rick turned the boy onto his side and examined his lower region. Rick slipped a finger into the boys hole feeling around for omega parts. A wet round donut shaped lump rested a few inches inside. A uterus. Rick pulled his finger out finding wet slick begin to trickle out and a little blood. The kids hole had been ripped.   
Rick gritted his teeth in frustration as he pushed the kid onto his back. Rick took a sigh of relief seeing that the boys neck was clean of any bite marks. "Good, he hasn't been marked" the man mumbled to himself. As a means of precaution, Rick injected the boy with another syringe to ensure the kid wouldn't get pregnant. As rick washed the kid with a damp towel, he began to tear up. He didn't know why but he hated the fact that someone had touched his little Morty...   
...his? 

Rick pulled away and placed the towel beside him. "Morty" Rick whispered into the boys ear. The elder alpha bent down and nuzzled his face into the boys neck, taking in the kids sweet smell. He smelled perfect.. he..   
he... 

Rick pulled away wide eyed, feeling his lower half begin to swell.   
"What the?"   
Ricks head began to throb.   
"Ugh, what's going on? I just took my strongest fucking suppressant!"   
Rick stared wide eyed at the boy, eyeing the young omegas neck. The elder alpha licked his lips, his fangs beginning to grow. He needed to get away from the boy. 

Rick stood up and stared down at the lifeless boy. His eyes glued to the omegas neck. Mark him, mark him.   
"Fuuuck!"   
Rick shook his head, "why the fuck? What's wrong with me!"   
Rick stepped back, his groin growing, his body sweating and beginning to shake.   
"This shouldn't be happening, I took suppressants! Unless-"   
Rick bent down and sniffed the boys forehead, the smell was intoxicating and made his body jolt. Rick hesitated before lowering to kiss the boys cheek inching down towards his neck. Rick let his tongue out to glide over the boys soft skin, nibbling gently. His head was making him dizzy, the smells sending surges of pleasure to his growing erection. Rick placed his arms on the sides of the boy and pressed his body against Mortys.  
"Mmm" Rick groaned, pressing his hard on against the boys. He let out a low growl, letting his canines glimmer in the light. He nuzzled his face against the boys neck again, cupping the boys chest with his left hand. Ricks body screamed to take Morty as his own.   
"No!"  
Rick gasped, his member screamed for attention.   
"No" Rick shook his head vigorously hoping to break from the illusion. The man pushed back, stumbling away from the omega.   
He needing to get out, even with the boy and himself taken suppressants their body's were still giving off high levels of pheromones. It was driving rick insane.   
"Damn son, I've been around omegas in heat but this is just ridiculous!"   
Rick slumped against the wall and fell to the floor. He brain felt like mush, his head spinning and body shaking. Rick peered down at the bulge between his pants. It'd had been a long time since he had this type of reaction. The last time he felt this way was—- Rick pulled out his member and began to pump. It hurt.   
Rick groaned, gritting his teeth and pumpkins harder. "Let's just get this over with" he thought, "it's just a normal reaction to omega pheromones... it's b-because he's a young virgin omega. T-t-that's all." Rick sucked in the cool air of the basement bunker, even if it was a natural reaction it still left Rick confused. Ever since he'd bonded with his wife the elder hadn't been very effected by any other omega pheromones. Even after her death, Rick tried dating, tried getting back into the "game" but with no avail. Even Unity his ex lover never triggered his alpha side quite like this. Rick usually had to inject himself with a serum to become fully aroused. But now... in the dark cool bunken, this little omega was making the man go crazy. 

Rick pumped harder feeling his knot begin to form at the base. Fuck! He wanted to take the boy but he knew it was wrong.   
"Fuck societal standards" he growled lowly.   
Suddenly his body spasmed and he came hard into his hand. Rick let out a sigh of relief and waited for the last of his cum to pour from his shrinking erection. 

Taking a deep breath, Rick fumbled to his feet.   
"Ok, that seemed to do the trick, hah.."   
Rick pulled up his sagging pants and made his way back over to the sleeping boy. Rick smiled sadly at the kid, he'd be asleep for a couple more hours. Rick chewed at his lip, he felt disgusting, he seriously just jacked off to his grandson?   
Fuck!   
Rick shook the thought, he needed to help the boy.   
Rick pulled a fleece blanket from beneath the metal table and threw it over the boy. At least he won't freeze to death now but he may still freak out when he wakes up.Rick chewed his lip, whatever. Rick shrugged, he'd come to Morty's aid when he woke up.   
Rick furrowed his brow, looking down at the boys frail body and delicate face.   
Rick clenched his hands into fists, fuck! 

Morty was going to have a harder life now. The kid was already weak and pathetic but now presenting as an omega?! Rick wished he knew how to change a persons second sex. Wished he could give the kid some sort of pill that would change him into a beta or alpha. Anything but an omega!   
Rick paused at the thought of Morty being an alpha and let out a small laugh.   
If only that was a possibility... 

"What am I going to tell Beth?" Rick pressed his fingers to his temples. "We're going to have to find Morty a mate or put a collar on him." Rick gently placed a hand on mortys cheek.   
"I'm gonna make you a collar baby, you aren't going to bond with anyone. Your my baby boy."   
Rick hissed pulling his hand away from the boy as if he had touched a hot griddle. Why did he keep referring the boy as his?   
Rick needed air, he was so confused and the omegas hormones were making him go insane.   
Quickly, Rick turned on his heel and climbed out of the bunker and into the garage. Taking a deep breath he tried to get the boys naked body out of his mind. The boy was an omega, a sad reality they now had to face.   
Rick shrugged, leaving the garage and awkwardly making his way to the comfort of his room.   
Slamming the door behind him, the elder lay on the floor, back pressed against the wooden door frame.


End file.
